Un simple mal entendido
by Youjibell
Summary: ... que pasa cuando un lindo pelirrojo esta punto de morir de amor, y llega su principe azul... tienen un cita y luego... parece que el principe azul.. solo esta pensando en tenis.. . una linda comedia romantica. Oishi X Kikuaru


HOLA es la primera que escribo algo en forma de POT, la verdad lo mío es Shaman King y Hunter x Hunter, pero ya que estoy por aquí, escribo algo de la pareja más dulce que conozco y es Oishi y Kikumaru nyaaa… espero que les guste

Tal vez les parezca que Kikumaru está un poco OOC, pero me gusta que sea un poco melodramático , por k es gracioso.

POT no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus bellos jugadores, esta historia es sin fin de lucro, con fines de entretenimiento

**_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

**Un ****simple… mal**** entendido**

**=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:**

Ya acababa el verano y haría su aparición el otoño, empezaba a refrescar; las hojas de los arboles iban tornando un color café, amarillo y rojizo; mientras en un suspiro ahogado un chico que caminaba lentamente por las calles, hubiera jurado que era una panorámica romántica en ese punto del atardecer justo para compartirlo con alguien más y caminar de la mano mientras admiraban la bella panorámica que la naturaleza obsequiaba cada año, sin embargo esa tarde en particular se encontraba solo.

Sus rojizos cabellos se mecían al ritmo que el viento le imponía, ya tenía media hora caminado por ese lugar, sin poner en orden sus sentimientos, a decir verdad sus sentimientos estaban en orden, pero como él decía "no estaban en el lugar adecuado" por tercera vez consecutiva había faltado al entrenamiento, sabía que una falta más y Tezuka lo sacaría del equipo, pero, simplemente no podía estar allí.

Si estaba allí no podría entrenar y eso no afectaría a él, si no a su pareja de dobles, así que ya había decidido que sí, "aquel sentimiento mal acomodado" causaría problemas, tendría especial cuidado en que solo le afectara a él y no a su pajera de dobles.

Había hablado ya de eso con Fuji, mas este solo sonrió un poco y como buen amigo le dijo que todo estaría bien, ¡genial! cuando necesitaba que alguien le ayudase y le diera un buen consejo al parecer solo le escucho y eso tomando que sí le estaba escuchando, pues mientras platicaba con él, dicho castaño parecía fantasear en el limbo con su peculiar sonrisa, era eso o solo pensaba en Tezuka.

Sin duda alguna ese dolor en su pecho, esa sensación de nervios tendría que solucionarlo él solo, y no podía pasar de esa tarde, era eso o despedirse del club de tenis. Pues en esa condición no sería capaz de seguir jugando con el dueño del sentimiento mal acomodado.

¡Oh por dios su vida era tan trágica!, se decía mientras dramatizaba su escena en el borde de un puente por donde pasaba un río en medió del parque. Si, ahí acabaría sus días en una trágica despedida de un amor no correspondido. Y así su amor moriría con él, cayendo de aquel puente.

-Eiji, te vas a caer ten cuidado – una voz se escuchó a unos cuantos pasos de él, _aquel chico estaba enfrente de él,_ tal vez su amor no moriría ese día.

-Oishi… yo – le dijo despacio, mientras lo miraba sonrojado, simplemente no esperaba verlo ahí.

-quiero hablar contigo, es sobre el equipo, has faltado mucho y… - si, su querido amor estaba en frente de él, y solo llegó hasta ahí _para hablarle del equipo_… en verdad Oishi era tan insensible, el estaba a punto de morir por él y este ni siquiera lo notaba. Estaba molesto, sus mejillas estaban poniéndose rojas igualando el color de su cabello. Oishi por otro lado, ya tenía una hora buscándolo, desde que salió del colegio no lo había visto y ya había faltado a la práctica muchas veces, se sentía un tanto culpable, pues tal vez Eiji ya no se sentía a gusto jugando con él.

- ya no faltare, solo necesitaba un tiempo – le contestó en una rabieta el chico de ojos azules a Oishi, el cual notó el mal humor del pelirrojo.

-Eiji, si algo te molesta sabes que puedes decírmelo – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía la mano al más pequeño para que bajara del barandal del puente por donde pasaba el río.

-no quiero bajar nya – contestó sin verlo a la cara, mientras hacia un berrinche mayor, Oishi la madre de Seigaku, _no lo quería_ ¡el mundo era cruel! _y Oishi mas_. Sin embargo Oishi subió al puente con él situándose a un lado. Sabía que su compañero estaba molesto por algo y por lo visto el tenía la culpa así que al menos tenía que hablar con él.

-mañana en el templo… mañana por la noche hay un festival para recibir el otoño, si ahora no quieres hablar conmigo ¿te parece si mañana lo hablamos? Te comprare unos dulces y hablaremos -le dijo mientras tomó de la mano su pajera de dobles, Kikumaru estaba sonrojado, esa invitación parecía "una cita" sin duda estaría ahí… no faltaría por nada del mundo aunque Oishi solo fuera a hablar de tenis, estaba emocionado.

-_hoi, hoi_ ,claro y me compraras una manzana con caramelo – finalizó mientras lo jaló con fuerza y por consecuencia…

-Oishi… perdón – le dijo mientras se quitaba unas algas de su cara, ambos habían caído al arrúllelo que pasaba abajo del puente, Kikumaru sobre Oishi.

-tendré que darme un baño cuando llegue a casa – suspiró resignado, mientras sentía su ropa mojada y algo mas… a Eiji sobre sus piernas en una posición que dejaba mucho que desear- Eiji, no es que me moleste, pero nos observan

-perdón – volvió a decir mientras se sonrojaba aún más, cosa que no paso desapercibida, por el sub-capitán de Seigaku, la bombilla imaginaría que tenía en la cabeza se le encendió, por eso Kikumaru actuaba tan extraño… y solo con él, era por eso que esa pálida piel a veces se coloreaba de carmín. Kikumaru Eiji tenía un secreto, y apenas ahora se había percatado de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero como su mejor amigo lo ayudaría, sin duda alguna por eso Eiji estaba encima del barandal del puente… pobre de su amigo, aun así en el templo le daría todo su apoyo.

No había duda Kikumaru ya no estaba en forma, y por alguna extraña razón sus acrobacias… _ya no le salían _

-mañana… prometo que lo resolveremos juntos- le dijo firmemente mientras lo tomó de la mano, Kikumaru sintió que su corazón se detuvo de repente mientras vio como Oishi se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano para salir de ahí… mañana _una cita con él_

**=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:**

Tres horas se había tardado buscando un traje ideal, se había probado más de cinco combinaciones posibles pasando desde la yukata azul, la verde y la blanca hasta el traje ceremonial más extravagante que tenía; había decidido cambiar de peinado, tal vez la puntas rojizas hacia afuera lo hacían verse infantil.

Terminó poniéndose la primera opción y el peinado de siempre, su traje tradicional: una yukata roja con su faldón café claro, un tanto frustrante, después de cambiarse tantas veces, hasta se llegó a preguntar ¡en qué momento había comprado tanta ropa! Ya casi era hora…_ la hora de la cita. _Oishi le había prometido pasar por el a las siete en punto, y si bien conocía a Oishi eso significaba las siete en punto si un minuto antes ni un minuto después.

Así que justo a esa hora se paró tras de la puerta de su casa para escuchar cómo, daba dos toques a la puerta antes de abrirle, y ahí estaba; Oishi frente a él, con un traje que le quedaba simplemente bien, en blanco con gris. Si sería la envidia de todas… al salir con ese chico.

Después de un cordial saludo y un sonrojo de parte del pelirrojo salieron ambos hacia aquel templo donde habría un festival en honor al otoño.

A pesar de la ocasión no parecía haber mucha gente, además de unas cuantas parejas que caminaban románticamente por el festival, todavía era algo temprano. Aun así pasaron por casi todos los puestos instados, sin olvidar aquel en el cual, con un arito de metal cubierto de un delgado papel se intenta atrapar un pez, ninguno de los dos pudo sacar un pez. Demasiada fuerza en las manos.

Ya Kikumaru tenía su manzana con caramelo en las manos, sabían lo que eso significaba, el momento de _la plática._

-Eiji, te parece si vamos a la parte de atrás del templo para hablar- le dijo acercándose a su oído, casi susurrando, como si de una caricia en palabras se tratase, el pelirrojo sintió como su corazón latía más rápido, estaría a solas con él.

-si-contestó levemente mientras le siguió, el pelinegro se adelantó un poco pero al snetír que su compañero iba rezagando volteo hacía atrás dedicándole una bella sonrisa.

-vamos- indicándole el camino y tomando su mano con delicadeza, un estremecimiento en ambos se acusó al tener sus manos entrelazadas una a la otra, sin duda Eiji Kikumaru se encontraba en las nubes. Cundo estaba en aquel estanque, que se iluminada con la luz de la luna siendo tomado de la mano de Oishi, sí que era un sueño, mas su embelesado sueño se corto cuando las palabras de su sempai se escucharon. - Sé que hay algo que te está pasando y creo saber que es, por eso quiero que sepas, que cuentas conmigo… yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote.- Kikumaru sintió como su cara ardía de vergüenza, es que acaso era tan obvio, su Oishi ya se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba, y le decía que estaría a su lado, si kamisama existía, esa era la prueba…

- Oishi yo… me siento tan feliz - le contestó mientras veía la cara de su superior sonriendo, no había duda, _el era el mejor._

- sabes, no tenías porque ocultarlo_, yo te diría todo_, somos amigos y una pareja – pero justo cuando dijo eso el pelirrojo casi sintió que se desmallaba, apenas ayer se iba a arrojar del puente mas alto en el rio con aguas mas caudalosas para morir de amor y hoy se encontraba en el paraíso con su Oishi como pareja.

- lo somos… _una pareja_ – susurró al viento, pero esa suave voz fue escuchada y el encanto… terminó.

-si somos la mejor pareja de tenis, la golden pair, así que no te preocupes mañana yo estaré contigo apoyándote en tu entrenamiento.- Oishi contestó animado, después de todo, solo se trataba de entrenar un poco más, o en todos caso si Kikumaru ya no podía hacer sus extravagantes acrobacias, solo tenían que encontrar una nueva forma de juego, no había mayor problema

-¿entrenamiento?- mas le pelirrojo miro con la ceja lazada y cara de interrogación a Oishi… si eran pareja, ¿donde había quedado el romanticismo? fue ahí cuando empezó a sospechar, algo andaba mal

-Si… porque tú sabes, el secreto- le respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza y le sonreí triunfante.

-y eso en que nos ayuda… no sería mejor ir a otro lado… al cine tal vez- le reprocho enseguida el chico de ojos azules, algo no andaba bien… así que debía proseguir con cautela… tal vez era solo paranoia suya el hecho de que Oishi estuviera hablando de otra cosa completamente diferente a la que él creía y que por casualidades de la vida todo se pueda mal interpretar…

-Kikumaru Eiji, ya faltaste tres días no te voy a consentir y menos ahora que lo sé- "consentir" … eso no estaba tan mal… Kikumaru suspiro aliviado, así que sin más tomó del brazo a Oishi tratando de tenerle un poquito cerca… y al fin decirle eso… Aquel sentimiento mal acomodado que desde hacía ya tiempo le estaba molestando.

- te quiero Oishi- soltó despacio, como si fuera la confesión de amor más grande que jamás en su vida fuera a salir de sus labios, como si en simple te quiero le fuera a decir todo aquello que en su pequeño corazón de gato llevaba, por otro lado el joven de cabellos negros se sintió alagado, realmente le hacía sentir bien que su amigo le dijera eso, realmente Kikumaru sabía agradecerle, y muy bien conocía que el pelirrojo era efusivo cuando de demostrar sus sentimientos, el hecho que Kikumaru lo tomara del brazo casi abrazándolo y le dijera que le quería… simplemente era_ Muy Eiji_

- y yo a ti… eres uno de mis mejores amigos…- la frase que un principio empezó bien; terminó con un pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos con mirada perpleja, en otro sentido de la oración, o Kikumaru era igual a cualquiera de sus _otros_ "amigos" o simplemente Oishi no sabía ni lo que decía.

- ¿amigos?- preguntó, por cualquier cosa, mientras ambos se miraron a los ojos, los abrieron y los cerraron, Kikumaru se soltó bruscamente del brazo y como un balde de agua fría entendió al fin… cuando escucho.

- aja- una simple contestación, que descolocó a Oishi, pues con unas simples palabras que dijo, observo como Kikumaru pasó de una cara totalmente tranquila, que hasta pudo haber dicho "encantador y lindo" a una cara roja e donde no se podía diferenciar entre su traje rojo, su cabello y su rostro; estaba molesto, sonrojado y al parecer triste, casi a punto de llorar.

-eres un tonto Oishi- luego rompió en llanto y corrió, oh, su vida si que era triste, se arrojaría al lago y moriría ahogado de no ser por el hecho de que hacía frio y ya en serio… podría morir de hipotermia… así que el pelirrojo corrió tanto como pudo de su escena romántica rota en pedazos hacia cualquier lado diferente de su amado Oishi, que sin duda alguna… no le cabía nada en la cabeza que no fuera tenis.

-Eiji espera… Eiji….- mientras el acusado, solo tratar de correr tras de él, y mientras lo hacía trato de encender su cerebro, muy bien algo estaba mal de eso ya se había dado cuenta, y el hecho de correr con ese traje no le ayudaba mucho a pensar, ¿cómo podía correr Kikumaru con esta cosa puesta?, hasta donde recordaba, el pelirrojo se comportaba extraño, solo cuando estaba con él, se sonrojaba, solo cuando estaba con él, le tomo de la mano, y le había dicho que lo quería… bueno no llegó a nada coherente, ahora lo que más le importaba era ir a esa parte del templo donde un bulto rojizo gimoteaba. El chico de azules ojos después de correr encontró una esquina en el templo donde se arrinconó y se encogió abrazándose a sí mismo.

-baka, Oishi baka…- decía mientras lloraba, y el otro se sentó a su lado para hablar con él, al menos debía saber sobre los pecados cometidos, para pedir un disculpa.

-solo una pregunta… - le hizo saber mientras alzó la cara de su amigo y verlo a los ojos, y por primera vez sintió que algo dentro de él dolió, lo había hecho llorar, no entendía la razón pero debía haber sido algo cruel, jamás debió haberlo hecho… no a él… no debía de arrebatarle la sonrisa a Kikumaru…

-Ba~ka- escucho que le dijeron pero ya se sentía bastante mal por hacerlo llorar, y que le dijeran en su cara que era un tonto, pues no era exactamente lo que lo hacía sentir mejor.

-no llores… por favor, odio verte llorar…lo siento creo que te hago daño y no sé porque, pero si me explicas seguro entenderé- y esta vez hizo algo correcto, simplemente abrió sus brazos y abrazo a chico que lloriqueaba, mientras le hablaba al oído, Kikumaru, respiro entrecortadamente y le hablo.

-Oishi eres un tonto, te odio, tú solo piensas en el tenis- _odio_, las últimas palabras que esperaba oir, ya no lo soportaba más, y entonces como si de un rayo se tratase por su cabeza pasó una idea, si esto no tenía nada que ver son el tenis… entonces… trago saliva… Kikumaru debía de… _tener un sentimiento mal acomodado_

- Kikumaru…- le dijo mientras lo veía nuevamente, con detenimiento, era lindo, no había duda, no como una chica, mejor, pensó un poco y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que nublaban su cabeza.

-me gustas- y al fin soltó… mientras veía los ojos lloros y la mirada cristalina a su "amigo"

-…- un minuto, y no dijo nada, solo su mirada penetrante

-…-minutos más y tampoco decía nada mientras solo se miraban… y entonces una vez más Kikumaru estaba punto de romper en llanto

- Ahhh, era eso…- proceso sus ideas, si tenía razón… ¡al fin! Eiji solo lo quería, como… algo mas que un amigo…

- y ahora ya no serás mi amigo y ya no seremos la golden pair y eso lo único que te imp…- no termino de hablar mientras agitaba los brazos con fuerza de arriba abajo y lloriqueaba, sintió como los labios suaves de su amigo chocaron contra los suyos mientras era sujetado de los brazos suavemente, Kikumaru dejo de llorar y solo se dejó besar; lento agradable, húmedo pero sobre todos delicioso. Oishi lo besaba de manera espectacular y eso si que no se podía confundir. Ese beso era lo que estaba esperando, desde hace mucho. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos mientras Oishi le sonreía, si al fin había hecho algo bien de eso estaba seguro…

-¿quieres un algodón de azúcar?- le preguntó mientras le sonreía y le alzaba la cara para ver sus ojos azules, si esos lindos ojos azules estaba así de felices, él haría lo que fuera, después de todo era Eiji, el chico más lindo que conocía… y que aunque fuera un secrete (a él también le gustaba).

-solo si continuamos con nuestra cita- le resoplo un tanto indignado, pero feliz, ya todo tenía que salir bien… y luego aclarar todo.

- claro, solo tú y yo, y nada de tenis- le dijo riendo un poco, al tiempo que lo sujetaba de la mano, aun no entendía los sentimientos de Eiji, pero se esforzaría en lograrlo, al menos ahora ya lo tenía tomado de la mano y no saldría corriendo de nuevo. – Por cierto, tú también me gustas-

**=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:=O:**

Bueno que les pareció, un tanto extraño, jejeje como les dije no es lo mío, si quieren leer algo de calidad pásense por demás fics jejeje bueno gracia por leer y ya que estan por aquí abajo…

¡Que les cuesta dejar un review!

_Cada review ayuda a la campaña para pagar el psicólogo de Kikumaru y curar sus ataques de bipolaridad. Nyaa que lindo_


End file.
